Percy Jackson The Son Of Kronos
by Vender Machina
Summary: A/U Perseus is the first Son of Kronos, The Titan of Time. Kronos thinks Perseus is one of his Demi-Titans when he is actually the son of Rhea, Kronos's wife as well. accompanied by his childhood friend Prometheus he must set out on a Journey to prove himself worthy as the heir of Kronos. But what happens afterwards. During his hard labours will Percy found love? Percy/Zoe
1. 1:My Second Quest and the Story so far

Percy Jackson Son of Kronos

**This is my first story, so hopefully it will be good. Sorry to all you Percy/Annabeth fans this definitely won't be one as it is about 5000 years before the Second Titan Battle. It ****PROBABBLY**** will be Percy/Zoë because in this story they are around the same age.**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO

Chapter 1: My First Quest and the Story so Far

Percy POV

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, the first son of Kronos. My father didn't eat me because he thought I was one of his Demi-Titans. But actually after the war I found out that my mother was Rhea. After my 'mortal mother' died he made me a citizen of Mt Othrys. This meant that I was immortal, but could die (But later on I found out I couldn't kill myself). One day he called me to the Throne Room.

"Perseus", my father voice echoed in the Throne room. I knelt on one knee like a knight would and replied:

"What do require of me, my father" Kronos looked at me amused and replied:

"Perseus could you please go check on Atlas. He lives far in the South west at the foot of his Mountain in a huge garden".

"Excuse me my lord but why do you want me to check on him"? Perseus asked curiously.

"Uhh, Guards and my lovely wife can you leave us please." Kronos commanded nervously. "All right Perseus, you must swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you". He said seriously.

Percy stammered "I…. swear upon the River Styx".

"Good now listen, your grandfather Ouranus was the king of the universe before me. He trapped my older brothers and sisters into my mother Gaia. Gaia suffered great pain because of this and came to me in a dream".

_Flashback_

_Kronos POV_

_"Kronossssssss" Gaia hissed._

_"Mmmmmother?" I said weakly._

_"Take thisss sssscythe, with it you can control time." Gaia hissed evilly. "Now I want you to go to the mountain of your nephew, once there you will meet your father. I want you castrate him and throw his testicles into the sea and chop him up into a million pieces._

_At first I didn't want to do it, as I was a young lad then and I didn't wanted to be a murderer. But then I realised that he was killing my mother. So I started my journey, after saying goodbye to Rhea I went Atlas's Mountain and right at the summit was my old man he smiled and said:_

_"Why hello Kronos, have you come to visit me?"_

_Now Ouranus was a master of visions, so he knew why I was here. I was overwhelmed that he looked peaceful and innocent and seemed very polite. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then for the first time since my birth, I started crying. Ouranus hugged me said that Gaia was mad at him but the only reason why he put us here was so that my siblings and I wouldn't float around in the void for eternity feeling huge pain. After 5 minutes I stopped crying. Then all of a sudden my mother got very angry and started making earthquakes in her tantrum. But she took over my body as I was touching the ground. Then I was forced to kill my father, I watched in horror as I castrated him then threw the testicles into the Mediterranean Sea. Then I cut him into a million pieces then went down to the underworld and threw the remains into my uncle Tartaurus._

_After that I cried for the last time in my life. Then I swore on the River Styx that I would rule the world as my father would have. My mother got really mad and cursed me, saying that one day, my Children would other throw my kingdom and rule better than I did._

_Flashback End_

PERCY POV

"After that I married Rhea and planned to eat all of my immortal children that I will have in a few months because Rhea's pregnant" Kronos concluded panting.

Perseus' golden eyes widened in fear. He was afraid that his father would grow huge then do an evil laugh and turn me into roast chicken but Kronos noticed his face and laughed joyfully.

"You are only half immortal, so you can't be the first one who's in Rhea right now" He replied amused. "Now since one of Rhea's children can't become king or queen I want you to become my heir" He said in a serious tone. Perseus' mouth dropped. He was going to be his father's heir! Unless Gaia's plan worked.

"Since you are not full immortal you cannot become my heir until you complete some quests". Perseus groaned. His father and the other Titans liked to use mortals as 'Entertainment', and that practically was to raping them and sending Half-Bloods on ridiculous quests or even killing and torturing them. But that was really the Minor Titans who raped and killed them. The Sons and Daughters of Ouranus and Gaia only liked ridiculous quest, which annoyed the hell out of Percy.

"As I was saying you need to check them because I thought that it would be good if you married one of Atlas and Pleione's children" Perseus started blushing and Kronos laughed at his face.

"I was only joking, but if you want to there can be room for a princess"! He laughed teasingly.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, and just tell me my stupid quest" Percy angrily replied while blushing.

Kronos stopped laughing and told Prometheus to stop spying on them. The throne room door opened and Prometheus started begging at Kronos about he was spying on them because he was really interested in what his cousin was doing and that he will never do that again and all that nonsense.

When I first came to Mt Othrys when I was 7 my first friend was the 14 year old Prometheus. He created humans when he was seven year's old proving that he was a genius at a young age. When I became the first 'mortal' resident he and I trained with Pallas our Cousin, The Titan of Warcraft. My first quest was given to me by my father which was to find my way to Mt Othrys on my own. Which was pretty easy besides the fact I had to kill a few annoying boars with my adamantine sword.

"Okay then, Prometheus since you are the only one that Perseus is going on a quest you shall accompany him for the first leg of his journey which is to go visit Atlas. After that you shall return here as Rhea's first Child will be born, which you know will try to destroy me but I have a plan" Kronos commanded.

"All right now listen closely" Kronos said mysteriously.

"First Perseus will go with Prometheus to visit Atlas. There you must have a spar with him and he will give you magical map that will tell you your main quest and show you the way to get to your locations".

"Awwww man, we have to spar Atlas!?" Perseus whined.

"Awwww ! #$" Prometheus yelled

"PROMETHEUS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING IN THE THRONE ROOM!" Kronos shouted loudly and angrily.

"Sssssoooorrrryyyyy Lord Kronos, It was a slip of tongue" Prometheus replied in fear.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP; YOU'RE THE TITAN OF FORETHOUGHT"! Kronos yelled again.

"Father, language"! Perseus said cheekily.

"Oh, and also Perseus you must choose a pretty girl to be your wife on your journeys so afterwards you can marry her, maybe one of Atlas's daughters perhaps"? Kronos replied with revenge in his eyes.

Percy started blushing again and Prometheus couldn't stop laughing

"HAHAHAHAHA! Your face is hilarious! Prometheus said while rolling on the floor in laughter.

Percy stopped blushing for a few seconds and then his face light up in anger. He drew his adamantine sword and said 5 words even louder than his father:

"PROMETHEUS YOUR GONNA GET IT"! Perseus yelled at Prometheus.

"Don't worry Lord Kronos, we'll leave tomorrow, hopefully" Prometheus yelped being chased by a Kid seven years younger than him.

Kronos laughed thinking how Prometheus is going to get his ass kicked by his fourteen year old son.

**A.N: If you thought that sucked I don't care, I'm proud of it. I will have to change some of the myths for the story to make sense. Anyways in the next chapter Percy and Prometheus will sail across the Mediterranean Sea with the help of Oceanus to the Atlas Mountains. There they will meet some lovely girls and Perseus will spar with the Titan of Astronomy. For those who don't know what adamantine is, it is Greek for very hard metal. The only one to use it in mythology was the Perseus who cut Medusa's head off. Later on in medieval times it was thought that adamantine was diamonds. Since I want Percy to be different than the son of Zeus. I might change his weapon later on. **

**-Vender Machina**


	2. Message of Thanks

**Message of thanks**

I really thank everyone for 100+ Views! Thanks a lot. However, NO REVIEWS? Come on please tell me if I'm good or bad, or need of improvement I would really appreciate it. Anyway as a reward I am editing the First Chapter and writing the second after this. This is a sneak peak for those who want to know what will happen in the second chapter.

-Vender Machina

WARNING: SPOLIER ALERT! DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO

3rd POV

"That was really awesome of Oceanus to let us walk on water" Prometheus said while pretending to ice skate on water. Then he asked a stupid question as he always would:

"Are we there yet"?

"Stop acting like a child Prometheus your 21"! Percy angrily replied before answering the childish question.

"We are about to enter the Sea of Monsters, so we better get ready" Percy answered.

1 hour later and Percy and Prometheus where walking when all of a sudden there was a huge roar of 2 particular sea monsters.

"Crap, Charybdis and Scylla"! Prometheus yelled.

Perseus drew his new Diamond Scythe, for he was about to face 2 huge monsters that he would remember for the rest of his life.

Hope you like it. This part won't be final but it still might be.

-Vender Machina


	3. 2: The Sea of Monsters

Percy Jackson Son of Kronos

**Since you were very good and over 100 people viewed the first chapter, here is the second chapter. Thanks to Hunter792 for being the first reviewer! Thanks a lot Zoë won't be betrayed by Heracles as requested. I have a nasty plan that you will hate me for, but reading all those Percy/Artemis stories made a big influence on how I made up this story. If you read PaleRider365's The Guardian of the Hunters you know what I am talking about. But don't worry nothing that bad will happen to anyone in this story, (except for minor characters and some Olympians later on). I might do a sequel where lots of people get hurt (a War). I might have said too much there. Anyway here is the 2****nd**** Chapter **

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO

Chapter 2: The Sea of Monsters

PERCY POV

Perseus woke up in his house, today was his last day in the fortress-city before leaving on his big quest. First he wanted to say goodbye to his father and step-mother. As he walked in the Castle like city he saw Pallas chewing out Prometheus that he should be very careful in the sea of monsters because a lot of the monsters there don't accept Kronos as their king and all that Junk.

You see, Pallas was Prometheus's instructor since he started walking; they were like a father-son relationship besides Prometheus's father Iapetus. After being Chewed out Prometheus walked over to me.

"Man I really am scared that I have to spar with my brother" Prometheus said sarcastically.

"Shut up or you _will _have to spar with Atlas" Percy said obviously annoyed at Prometheus' childish antics.

After walking through the grand city for a while with Prometheus flirting with every pretty nymph Perseus finally reached the Throne room. Kronos wasn't there, but Rhea was. She looked at me as if I had escaped from some sort of Danger

'_Or maybe she looks glad because I am leaving perhaps' Perseus thought_

Of course Percy would have been mad if his wife cheated on him and she made her son the heir. But Rhea didn't mind and loved Perseus as if he was her own son. Little did Percy know that Rhea WAS his mother, who had given birth to him in secret. 

"Excuse me my lady but where is my father"? Perseus asked politely

"He is south visiting Oceanus, he told me to tell you to meet him down there" Rhea answered

"Now everyone please leave us I must talk to Perseus in private" Rhea commanded

"And no spying Prometheus" Rhea said before Prometheus left the room.

"Now Perseus, another thing Kronos told me to give you was this ring, he didn't say what it was for but he told me he will tell you when you get to the beach". Rhea said

"Although I have a feeling that I know what it's for" She continued cheekily

'_Oh well, guess this is how things roll for the prince of the Titans the Golden Age' Perseus Thought._

3rd POV

Rhea kissed Perseus on the cheek before saying goodbye and good luck. After Prometheus was chased down the mountain because he called Perseus 'Momma's Boy' the ' The irresponsible smartass, stupid, strong Cousins' as their teacher Pallas called them finally reached the Greek forests. They reached a spot where they decided to set up camp. Perseus told Prometheus to fetch some fire wood as he was tired from chasing him. Prometheus complained before muttering that maybe he could meet some hot nymphs while he was collecting the dead wood.

"I heard that, no flirting with nymphs or I will tie you to a tree facing the nymph's tree" Perseus commanded.

"Come on man, you never let me do this at all. Is there a reason why"? Prometheus questioned.

"I won't tell you why" Perseus answered.

"Is it the Fan girls"? Prometheus said teasingly.

Perseus sighed. "Yes it is they never leave me alone" he groaned.

You see, since Perseus is the heir to the throne many nymphs wanted to be his wife and all that. There had been many times Perseus had to hide from a stampede of love-struck nymphs. Prometheus took a mental note of this and started his to plan his prank for Perseus not letting him flirt with the nymphs.

"Alright Perseus, you have some sleep we have a big day tomorrow. I will get some fire wood then steal fire from Helios before he stops his chariot okay."

"Fine goodnight, remember no flirting" Perseus said before passing out, exhausted.

'_Now to ask the nymphs if they can help me with my prank' Prometheus thought._

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

PERCY POV

I woke up feeling I could run all the way to the beach until I heard some girl noises like they were fighting over something.

"No, I want to marry him; He was sleeping on my grass"! Someone said.

"No he should marry me because he was using my rock as a pillow'! Another protested.

'_Ah crap, fan girl nymphs' I thought._

Then they noticed that I woke up

"Perseus marry me!" They screamed before fighting each other over me.

I did the only instinct my mind had: _RUN_

I sprinted out of the forest with the nymphs screaming "No come back Perseus"! they Screamed

After a while I out ran them and Prometheus finally appeared

"Where were you, I was ambushed by nymphs!" I angrily questioned

"Oh I was chewed out by Helios because I stole fire from his chariot for the fire remember" he answered with an Innocent look on his face.

"How did the nymphs know I was going to choose someone marry?" I asked suspiciously.

"Word must have leaked out from Mt Othrys" Prometheus answered cheekily

"You told them for revenge because I didn't let you flirt with them, am I correct"? Perseus asked angrily.

"Maybe you right, maybe your wrong" Prometheus answered with the same look on his face when I asked him if he stole my sword a few weeks ago.

"YOU'RE DEAD. I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES ME ALL DAY TO PESTER YOU. YOU WILL SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX NOT TO CALL THE FAN GIRLS AGAIN" Perseus angrily protested.

"Fine I swear on the river sticks" Prometheus said with a straight face.

Perseus glared at him and Prometheus flinched then groaned.

"Alright I swear on the River Styx to not prank you until your quest is over, sheesh"

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

KRONOS POV

I watched as my son and nephew approached me and Oceanus. Perseus had the same face when all those fan girls ran after him a month ago. My son reminds me a lot of my father. His hair wasn't blond like mine but rather raven black like my father. He even acted like him. The only thing that separated him from his grandfather was his golden eyes. Prometheus was an exact copy of his father and my brother except for the fact that he was a lot smarter than him except that he was equally annoying. I laughed at my son when he approached, annoyed of course.

PERCY POV  
I hate being teased, pranked and laughed at. But I could not get mad at my father. Then Oceanus spoke:

"Alright Perseus and Prometheus listen up. I will give you these magic sandals that will allow you to walk on water. While wearing it a magic marker will appear showing you the way to Atlas' mountain", Oceanus said before giving a warning. "Oh yeah watch out for Charybdis and Scylla they mark the entrance to the Sea of Monsters.

Then Kronos pulled out a piece of wood in a cylinder shape with strange markings written on it. It had some sort of button on the end.

"My final gift to you my son is this weapon; press the button if you wish to activate it". He said with pride in his eyes.

I pressed the button and the 5 centimetre wooden cylinder extended into a 2 metre pole. Then a familiar diamond curved blade shot out at the top.

"This… This is your Scythe"! I exclaimed

"I don't need a weapon anymore, I can have an adamtine sword for defence if needed". He replied humbly.

"Thanks a lot dad" I said as I hugged him.

"You better get along now, see you later".

"Bye dad" I said with of sadness in my eyes.

"Is Perseus about to CRY"? Prometheus teased than stop laughing when I punched is gut.

"Damn, you punch hard" he winced.

"Thanks a lot Oceanus I will pay you back later" I said.

"Not my Problem, Kronos force- I mean, asked me to do it" Oceanus replied.

"See you later my Lords"! Prometheus respectively said with glee.

Promethus and I started walking south across the sea. I looked back at my father and uncle and waved (get it?).

The last sound I heard besides the waves was Oceanus muttering "Stupid Bet, Stupid Bet".

_**5 Hours Later**_

3rd POV

"That was really awesome of Oceanus to let us walk on water" Prometheus said while pretending to ice skate on water. Then he asked a stupid question as he always would:

"Are we there yet"?

"Stop acting like a child Prometheus your 21"! Percy angrily replied before answering the childish question.

"We are about to enter the Sea of Monsters, so we better get ready" Percy answered.

1 hour later and Percy and Prometheus where walking when all of a sudden there was a huge roar of 2 particular sea monsters.

"Crap, Charybdis and Scylla"! Prometheus yelled.

Perseus activated his father's scythe. Then Prometheus thought up of a plan:

"Alright what we will do is just walk around Charybdis as the tides can't affect us" Prometheus said in a strategic voice".  
"Holy Kronos that is the smartest thing you have ever done besides creating humans" Perseus exclaimed

"I know right"? Prometheus replied sarcastically.

_**2 Hours Later**_

PERCY POV

After escaping the monsters we finally arrived at the African coastline. We saw a Mountain in the distance and the magical blue trail was pointing straight at it.

"Now let's get you a fiancé Perseus" Prometheus teased.

**A.N: Hope you liked the Story, The Next Chapter will be in a month see ya there.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just joking :) here is Percy and Zoë's first meeting!**

Percy POV

It was the Evening so I knew we had to get there quickly, otherwise we wouldn't be allowed inside until tomorrow evening. Finally we got to the entrance of the Garden. We saw 3 very beautiful young girls singing to a huge man sitting at the roots of a large fruitless tree. When the girls noticed me they blushed _'ah great, they know that I might marry one of them' I thought. _Then Atlas got of his throne and smiled

"Cousin! Younger Brother! Welcome to my mountain"! Atlas seemed like a nice fellow that you could tell you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Atlas" I said in a deepest voice "I have request".

"I know, you want my magical scroll that will give you locations to the monsters your father wants you to kill" Atlas said but he wasn't finished "Just like your father said I would usually would have sparred with you but I want you to do something else as I don't want your face to be pounded".

I was relived but then I realised he's going to send me on a quest.

"I want you to rescue my daughter, who was captured by a Cyclops who lives in a cave not that far away from here".

A Cyclops? This is going to be fun I activated my scythe before doing a mock salute. The Hesperides giggled and I started running off into the horizon. Heading towards a cave in the face of a hill.

Zoë POV

I hate my immortal life. First I have to sing to my annoying father every evening, visitors look at me with lust and now I'm about to be cooked alive by an overgrown one eyed giant. And worst of all my family hadn't even bothered to rescue me. As I was slowly being lowered into the giant pot of soup there was knock on the door. The stupid Cyclops shouted "who is it" and a deep and powerful voice answered: "OPEN IN THE NAME OF KRONOS! Afraid, the Cyclops opened the door and instantly his head got chopped of by a scythe. _'Great, the mighty Kronos as rescued me' I thought._ But the Person who stepped in wasn't who I thought it was.

Out stepped a boy holding Kronos' scythe. He had raven black hair with golden eyes. He was around my age, Fourteen. He looked very handsome and I think I was blushing. Wait what? I am falling for someone!? He moved the pot underneath me and cut the rope that I was attached to. I screamed as I fell down but he caught me in his arms. At first I was blushing but then I got angry.

"What are you going to do, force me to be your wife"? I said angrily

That's when he started laughed. His laugh sounded cute….WHY AM I THINKING THEESE THOUGHTS!

"Hello I am Perseus, Son of Kronos and you are"? He asked

"I... I am Zoë, Daughter of Atlas" I managed to say. WHY AM I FALLING FOR HIM? _'He IS kinda hot' _voice said in my mind _'Shut up' _I told it.

"I was asked to rescue you by your father he seemed quite worried about you. I can see why know, you are the prettiest of all your sisters" He said while blushing.

"Was the reward my hand in marriage"? I asked

"Nope something else that will help me on my stupid quest". He answered

"Oh well I better get you home" he said

Still holding me in his arms he carried me all the way to my home.

**A.N: Don't expect big chapters like this after my holidays are over (One day left). I might do one more chapter tomorrow then I will update weekly because of stupid school. So Zoë has a crush? What does Perseus think of her? Find out in the Next Chapter.**


End file.
